IanxWendy Erin likes a boy
by punkypuppy13
Summary: This is an IanxWendy story. It's about their 6 year old daughter Erin and she meets a boy that she likes. It's just a random story! I wonder what will happen when Ian finds out....dun dun dun. Please review. you're awesome!
1. boy? vampire?

_sorry if my ianxwendy stories are pissing you off but I think they're cute together so sorry. Don't get me wrong i love ianxerin too but I just like making ianxwendy stories. so again I'm sorry._

"Jay don't!" Erin snapped at her little brother. Jay was Erin's younger brother. Jay was small and handsome. Light skin, brown hair, very dark eyes, and a cute smile. Jay might of been little but he was a trouble maker. _Gee I wonder where he got that from.......Ian._

_Ian: Ya Wendy._

_Wendy: Don't look at me!_

Well anyways Jay got into Erin's room and mud everywhere! (He was playing outside in the rain.)

"Mom!" Erin shouted, "Dad! Jay messed up my room!" Wendy and Ian walked upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked. Then they saw the room.

"Ok." Ian sighed rubbing his eyes, "What happened?"

"Jay came in here and messed up my room!" Erin complained.

"Don't worry your cute little head." Wendy smiled, "We'll clean this up."

"Fine." Erin sighed. Ian grabbed Jay and went downstairs. Wendy got every they needed to clean everything up. They started by washing the walls of mud.

"Mom?" Erin said.

"Yes hun." Wendy said.

"What do you think about......._boys_?" Erin asked quietly.

"They're cute but can be very annoying." Wendy said, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Erin said. They finished cleaning the wall and Wendy went downstaires. The next day Erin went to school. (She's in 1st grade.) Erin didn't talk much and pretty much just drew pictures. That day Erin was drawing all kinds of pictures (But when I mean all kind of I mean of a boy!) and a some bit- I mean girl just out of nowhere shoves her out of her seat and the pictures go flying! They all scattered on the floor in front of a little boy. He was like Erin in lots of ways. He had black hair that went down to his neck, wore dark clothes, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes (the boy that Erin drew!) and he picked up the pictures! When he was done skimming through it he walked over to Erin, who was palier than ever. He gave her the pictures and smiled.

"You draw awesome vampires!" He beamed. (His name shall be tod.) Erin relaxed with relief.

"Oh thanks." She smiled, "I like drawing vampires." Erin couldn't believe it! The boy she liked was actully talking to her! Unfortunatley it didn't last long and school was out...poor Erin. Ian was picking up Erin since Wendy had to work. Before Erin left Tod stopped her.

"Hey Erin, Can you draw me a vampire if you have time?" Tod asked.

"Sure." Erin smiled, blushing a bit, "I'll give it to you tomarrow."

"Great." Tod beamed, "See you tomarrow."

"Bye." Erin said and ran to Ian's van. The drive home was pretty quiet until Ian broke it.

"Um excuse me." Ian said sarcasticlly, "You're being a little loud. You should quiet down." Erin rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Ok I'll quiet down." Erin said. Again, it was quiet until they got home. Wendy was playing with Jay when they came inside. Wendy picked up Jay, Kissed Erin on the head, and kissed Ian on the lips.

"How was school?" Wendy asked Erin while putting Jay in his high-chair.

"It was ok." Erin said blushing. Ian went in the garage to work on the blue-prints for George and Diana's (Wendy's parents) deck that they were gonna build. Wendy was cleaning the kichen and Erin was working on her specile drawing for Tod. Wendy noticed it and asked what she was doing.

"Ok Erin, what's going on?" Wendy asked sitting next to her daughter.

"Nothing." Erin smiled.

"You know you're not gonna win." Wendy smiled, "Know tell me what you're doing." Erin addimited defeat and told her mother what she was doing.

"Aw." Wendy beamed, "My baby has her first crush."

"Moooooooommmmmmm!" Erin groaned.

"Know tell me." Wendy smiled, "Is he cute."

"Mabey." Erin said then smiled but then it vanished then she became serious, "But please don't tell dad."

"Don't worry I won't." Wendy promised.

"Promise?" Erin asked.

"My lips are sealed." Wendy said hugging her.

_sorry it took awhile I ran out of ideas and thought of this. Next chapter will be updated soon. REVIEW! LOVE YA!!!!!!_


	2. happy Erin

The next morning Erin was packing up her school bag. She packed her books, paper, pencils, colored pencils, and of course her "vampire" picture for Tod. After she had finished packing she ran downstaires. Ian was coming out of the garage and Wendy was feeding Jay.

"Bye mom." Erin said and kissed Wendy on the cheek.

"Bye Jay." Erin said and kissed Jay on the cheek.

"Bye hun." Wendy smiled. Jay laughed good-bye.

"Bye dad." Erin said and kissed Ian on the cheek and ran out the door. When she got to school she ran straight into her classroom and waited for her dear love. When it felt like forever, Tod finally came into the classroom. Erin's heart started to beat against her chest when he walked over.

"Hey Erin." Tod smiled.

"Hi." Erin smiled, "I got your picture." She reached into her bag and pulled out the picture she drew for him. She handed it to him, he looked at it for a second and smiled brightly.

"This is amazing!" He beamed, "I can never draw that good."

"Thanks." Erin smiled trying to hide the blush that brushed across her face. Class finally started and she had to pay attention. After school she started to walk home until Tod ran beside her!

"Hey is it ok if I walk with you?" He asked, "I live right next to you."

"Sure." Erin said trying to sound like she didn't care but she couldn't hold it! They walked together and from that day they became the best of friends. _Yay Erin! _The days felt like heaven to Erin. She kept on thinking about Tod. Erin was actully pretty relaxed since her and Tod became best friends. One day Jay went into her room and did the most terrible stuff to it! He drew on the walls with crayons, throw all of Erin's clothes on the floor, took all of her stuffed animals and scattered them around the room, and broke a glass kitten that Ian's mom gave to her on her 4th birthday!

_What the hell do you teach this boy Ian?_

_Ian: And why are you blaming me for this?_

_Wendy: You are a trouble maker Ian._

_Ian: What's your point?_

_...Gawddammit Ian... But anyway lets go back to the story._

Anyway Erin walked in and didn't even gasp. She just looked around the room, looked down at Jay, and smiled at her mischievous brother.

"What did you do this time?" Erin asked. Just then Wendy came up.

"Erin have you seen Jay......Oh My God!" Wendy gasped.

"Jay got into my room." Erin sighed calmly.

"I'll get the bucket." Wendy sighed and went downstaires. Erin and Wendy started to wash the walls. Erin was scrubbing and smiled about it for a long time till Wendy asked what was she smiling for.

"Why are you smiling?" Wendy asked suspicously.

"No reason." Erin smiled. Wendy stared at her daughter suspicously. Erin giggled.

"Don't lie to me hun." Wendy smiled.

"Well..." Erin started. Erin told her mother all about how Tod and her were best friends and Wendy's jaw looked like it was gonna drop a thousand miles!

"Really?!" Wendy beamed, "My little Erin! Her first ever boyfriend?!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Erin snapped, "He's just my friend who happens to be a boy."

"Yeah right." Wendy smirked, "He's your boyfriend."

"Whatever floats your boat." Erin said rolling her eyes. The next day Erin and Tod walked to school together.

"You're mom thought we were what?" Erin asked suprised.

"She thought you were my girlfriend." Tod giggled.

"That's what my mom thought too!" Erin laughed.

"EW!" They both said at the same time.

"Well we could be boy and girlfriend..." Tod suggested after a moment of silence. Erin thought about that and smiled.

"Ok." she said, "But what do we do?" Tod thought about it.

"I think we hold hands." Tod said uncertain.

"Ok." Erin said, "Give me your hand." Tod held out his hand and Erin took it in hers and they both held hands all the way to school.

_Next chapter coming up. REVEIW! love ya!_


	3. can't tell you and goodnight

After Tod and Erin became more than just friends (again they're just like 6) they have been seeing more of eachother. everyday (except on weekends) they would hold hands to and from school. They were the cutest couple in the whole world! One day they were walking to school together again holding hands but today Erin looked gloomy. Tod noticed it.

"What's wrong Erin?" Tod asked.

"Nothing." Erin said. Tod gave her a look.

"Don't lie to me Erin." Tod said. Erin sighed defeated.

"What happens if our parents find out and won't let us be together?" Erin asked. Tod thought about it in silence for a few seconds and smiled.

"Then we just keep on seeing eachother." He said proudly, "They can't stop us." Erin smiled at her confident boyfriend. She reliezed that she couldn't go on without him by her side. Never. They walked to school in silence and went into their classroom. They all had to read some kind of book and Tod had to wear glasses. They all read in silence for awhile.

_To Wendy and Ian...._

Wendy was cleaning up Jay in the sink in the kichen and Ian was reading a book with his glasses. Wendy was smiling and humming a song while she was washing Jay. She was in her happy mood because she was happy that Erin had her first ever boyfriend. Ian looked up from his book and stared at Wendy who was still humming and smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked suspicously. Wendy turned around to look at her husband.

"Nothing." She smiled, "What I can't be in a happy mood?" Ian looked at her suspicously and got up and walked behind Wendy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's something." He said quietly.

"No there's not." She said scrubbing Jay's arms, "I'm just in a happy mood." Ian thought for a minute and did something really really weird! He took Wendy's hand, lifted it up to his mouth, and bit it!

"OW!" Wendy yelped and ripped her hand out of his mouth, "Why did you do that for?" Ian shrugged.

"If you don't tell me what's making you happy all of a sudden I'll bite you." He said simply.

"I'm just happy." Wendy giggled and took Jay out of the sink. Jay was giggling after Ian bit Wendy's hand. Wendy dried Jay and dressed him in clean clothes. Ian literally went up to Wendys face and stared into her brown eyes.

"What?" She giggled.

"I'm not giving up." Ian said.

"Well get confortable 'cause I'm not saying." Wendy said picking up Jay and laid him in his crib for a nap. While Wendy was doing that Ian slipped into their room and waited. After Wendy tucked in Jay, and closed his door she walked, she walked to go fold laundry. She walked past her and Ian's room when out of nowhere Ian grabs Wendy's arm and yanked her in their bedroom. When Ian dragged her in the room he shut the door.

"Ok what are you doing now?" She giggled.

"Well I'll find a way to get you to tell me." He said and before Wendy could ask what he was gonna do, Ian pushed Wendy on their bed and jumped on her. They started making-out and well.....you get the picture. After an hour and a half they finished.

"Will you tell me now?" Ian asked.

"Hun that was amazing but I'm still not gonna tell you." Wendy said.

"I'm not gonna give up." Ian said while Wendy was getting dressed.

"I'm sure you won't." Wendy said.

_To Erin and Tod...._

Erin and Tod walked home from school holding hands, as usual, in silence. When they finally got to their houses, they were neibors, they said goodbye and went inside. It was finally night and Erin was in sleeping until she heard a pebble hit her window. She got up and opened the window. She was suprised when she Tod on the big tree, that divided their houses, and smiling.

"What are you doing?" Erin whispered.

"I wanna try something." He smiled and crawled on the branch that was closer to Erin's window.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"Who'll see." He smiled and lightly pressed his lips on Erins! Erin returned the kiss then after a few seconds they pulled away.

"Goodnight Romeo." Erin said.

"Goodnight Juliet." Tod said. and that was the best night of Erin's life.

_REVEIW!!!!!! LOVE YA!_


	4. Juliet's dad says no! Wait What?

"Wendy come on!" Ian complained.

"Let me think." Wendy said then took a short pause, "No."

"Wendy your too stubborn." Ian said following Wendy around.

"And your too clueless." Wendy said.

"I will find out whether you tell me our not." Ian said.

"Ok." Wendy said and shut the door in Ian's face when she went into a room. Ian was half-way downstaires when he spotted Erin leaving for school. She was very happy lately and he decided to follow her. When Erin was outside he decided to wait until he thought she was at least half-way there. He waited for awhile and then he thought that she was half-way there. He started the van and drove quietly. When he finally saw Erin he was about to pound on the brake! Because what he saw was his daughter holding hands with a boy and if you think that ticked him he saw the boy kiss Erin on the cheek!!!! uh-oh

_Ian: Ya! UH-OH!_

_don't talk when I'm telling the story!_

_Ian: Erin is kissing a boy and holding hands!_

_can't I just finish the story before you complain!_

_Ian: FINE!_

_Wendy: Calm down honey._

_Ian: (Whispers something mean)_

_I heard that! You fag! anyway!_

When Erin and Tod finally got to school Ian drove backed steamed! When he came back home, he went inside, and slammed the door. Wendy came running down the staires when she heard the door slam.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked. Ian turned to face her.

"Did you know that Erin had a boyfriend?" He snapped.

"Yes, That's why I was in such a happy mood, It's her first boyfriend." Ian was know pissed off! He grabbed Wendy's shoulder and sqeezed them tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He snapped. His eyes full of rage.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said quietly, "I didn't know you would over react like this." Ian heard the fear in her voice and snapped out of it and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"It's ok." Wendy said, "But why are you over reacting?" Ian let go of her, sat in a chair, and beared his face in his hands.

"She's to young." Ian said, "She's already holding hands and kissing boys." Wendy walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do." Ian said.

"Take it easy honey." Wendy said in a comfurting voice. After awhile Erin came home and Ian snapped back to his pissed off self.

"Who was that boy young lady?" Ian asked.

"What boy?" Erin asked.

"I saw you and a boy holding hands and saw him kiss you on the cheek!" He snapped. Erin didn't speak.

"Who was that boy?" Ian asked.

"Tod." Erin whispered.

"When did you start meeting him?" Ian asked.

"A few weeks ago." Erin whispered. Ian sighed.

"I'm sorry Erin but you can't see this 'Tod' again." Ian said gentally. Erin looked up shocked then ferious!

"What?!" Erin cried.

"Erin, this is for your own good." Ian said quietly.

"But.....But....." Erin stuttered but then ran upstaires and slammed her door.

"Ian..." Wendy sighed.

"It's for her own good Wendy." Ian interupted then walked in their room and shut the door. Wendy walked up to Erin's room after about 10 minutes and saw Erin sitting on her. She sat on the bed with her.

"He's not being fair." Erin said gentally.

"I know hun." Wendy said.

"What do I do?" Erin asked close to tears.

"I'll talk to him." Wendy said, kissed her forehead, then walked to her and Ian's room. When she walked in Ian was sitting on their bed. Wendy walked over and hugged him tight.

"Why don't you like him if you don't know him?" Wendy asked gentally. Ian opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he couldn't think of the answer. He just sighed.

"She won't do anything bad Ian. She likes this boy." Wendy said.

"I just think she's too young." Ian said quietly.

"You know Ian, I don't blame you. My dad didn't want me to be with you. But, when he saw he sweet you can be and how much you treat me right and how a great father you are." Wendy said hugging him tight, got up, and walked to the door, "Just think about it." Ian thought about it. After awhile he walked in Erin's room.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her on her bed.

"Hi." Erin said quietly.

"Listen, when I said you could never see that boy again I was being self-fish. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I think your still too young. I will give him another chance but make sure he treats you right and doesn't make you do anything bad. k." Erin looked from him, to the floor, than looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok daddy." Erin said and hugged him.

"But if he replaces me he's dead." He whispered.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I said nothing." Ian smiled.

_REVEIW!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON!!!!!!!!_


End file.
